


Oliver's Experience

by James_Stryker



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Cumshot, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: Oliver catches his sister Taylor and her boyfriend Trip in an intimate moment in her room and then ends up joining them.
Relationships: Oliver Otto/Taylor Otto, Oliver Otto/Trip Windsor, Taylor Otto/Trip Windsor, Taylor Otto/Trip Windsor/Oliver Otto
Kudos: 2





	Oliver's Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great story for American Housewife and today's story is a big first for me. Okay, so you know my M-rated smutty one-shot stories usually involve girl/girl, boy/girl and girl/girl/boy and I know that in Girl Meets World: Tales of Love, I wrote some MMF threesome chapters involving two guys and one girl and it didn't involve any male slash in it. Well, this story is the first bi MMF threesome story involving male slash in it. In this story, Oliver catches his sister Taylor and her boyfriend Trip in an intimate moment in her room and then ends up joining them. Now before you read this story, it will contain smut between Taylor Otto, Oliver Otto and Trip Windsor. It is rated M for sexual content and language and smut and it will contain the following like oral sex, a bit of anal fingering, rimming and incest is involved in it as well. If this story does not float your boat, then turn back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read this story, then more power to you. P.S. I do not own American Housewife or the characters. So here it is, my second story for American Housewife, Oliver's Experience. Enjoy.

It was another boring night at the Otto household. Oliver was sitting on the couch watching television while Anna-Kat was upstairs asleep in her room and Taylor was upstairs working on her homework while their parents Katie and Greg were out having date night. Originally, he was supposed to hang out with his girlfriend Gina and his best friend Cooper for bowling at his house, Oliver and Taylor were in charge of babysitting Anna-Kat. Taylor was dismayed by the news because she was supposed to go to the movies with her boyfriend Trip Windsor to see the movie Truth or Dare.

Oliver turned off the television and heads upstairs to get ready for bed. As he walked down the hall to his bedroom, he began to hear moans coming from his Taylor's room after he walked past her door. Oliver stood still, then turned around wondering what Taylor is up to in her room. He continued to hear her soft moans as he walked over to her door and stood by it, contemplating on whether or not if he should spy on her or not, wondering if she's having a little solo session with herself while watching a video to imagine herself and Trip or she's probably watching a video and not having a little solo session with herself. The thought of seeing Taylor naked and masturbating turned Oliver on a little.

The young teen opened the door a bit and looked down at the floor, noticing some of Taylor's clothing laying on the floor: her yellow shirt, jeans, socks and her shoes. He began to notice another pair of clothing lying next to Taylor's. Oliver looked up as he began to see Taylor standing on her knees on her bed in only her pink silk bra and matching panties, kissing an extremely good looking guy with brown hair and green eyes and he was in his dark blue boxers. The guy that Taylor was busy kissing on was her boyfriend Trip Windsor.

"Holy cow." Oliver said to himself.

Taylor grinned at Trip before pressing her lips against his as Trip began to deepen the kiss, using his arms to wrap around her waist while Taylor wraps one arm around his neck, running her fingers through his hair, taking in the scent of his Axe Phoenix body spray. The couple were busy caressing each other as Trip's hand moved behind Taylor's back and unhooked her bra. The pink bra fell onto the bed as her B-cup breast sprung out. Trip looked down at Taylor's creamy breasts, taking them in his hands and massaged them gently as the cute blonde moaned softly.

Oliver grinned from the sight of his older sister's tits being worshipped by her handsome boyfriend. Soon, he found himself wishing to fulfill his secret desire of fucking Taylor while Trip watches or him and Taylor both going down on Trip at the same time. Even though he's with Gina, he haven't had his first homoerotic experience with another guy. He thought about having a threesome with both Gina and Cooper, having his girlfriend and his best friend sharing him. Oliver pulled his phone out from out of his pocket and turned his camera on and began to film Taylor and Trip. Trip continued to play with Taylor's tits for a few moments before taking one in his mouth, his tongue flicking against her nipple.

Oliver began to notice the bulge forming in Trip's boxers, then looked back up to see his mouth on his sister's tits. He was starting to get a little jealous of Trip worshipping Taylor's tits. Taylor threw her head back and moaned, biting her lip in pleasure and gazed deeply into Trip's emerald green eyes.

"God, Trip…" Taylor groaned.

Trip smirked at Taylor and winked at her before switching to the other breast. Oliver watched as Taylor reached inside Trip's boxers and wrapped her hand around his cock and began moving her hand up and down his length. While seeing his sister stroking the handsome teen's cock, Oliver was starting to get a little jealous of Taylor as well but turned on. His cock was starting to get rock hard in his jeans he couldn't help but move his hand down and start massaging his member. With Trip teasing her nipples with his tongue while stroking his cock, Taylor opened her eyes and looked over at the door, noticing Oliver palming his cock while filming them.

"What the hell?!" Taylor yelled out and moved her hand out of Trip's boxers.

"Oh, crap." Oliver said, turning his phone off and stops doing what he's doing after Taylor spots him.

"Oliver!" Taylor yelled as Oliver entered the room.

"Taylor Otto, you should be ashamed of yourself. You brought a boy in you room while mom and dad are out and Anna-Kat is asleep. I can't believe you." Oliver said, crossing his arms at Taylor and Oliver.

"Me? What about you? I see you playing with your ding-a-ling while filming me and Trip." Taylor said, trying to cover herself up.

"Babe, you do know that I like being filmed." Trip said.

"Not now, Trip." Taylor said.

"Hey, I'm not on trial here. You should explain yourself before I post this video to a pornsite." Oliver said.

"Dude, not cool. You would do that to get me and your sister in trouble so Mr. and Mrs. A could kill me?" Trip asked.

"Oh, yeah. Remember the time when you two were packing serious PDA while dad was showing a video about thunderstorms to you? He was going to kill you." Oliver said.

"You wouldn't post the video. I know you, Oliver." Taylor said.

"Oh, really? Let's see if Spankbang or Pornhub would take this video." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I swear to God if you post that video of me and Trip, you're not going to live to see your first million." Taylor threatened Oliver.

"Alright, here's the thing. I won't post the video and I'll delete it, on one condition: you let me join you and Trip." Oliver said.

"What?! Forget it, I'm not having a threesome with my brother and my boyfriend." Taylor said.

And then, all of a sudden, Taylor turned to Trip and began to notice her boyfriend checking out the bulge in Oliver's jeans. A grin appeared on the blonde's face when she came up with an idea for Oliver to not post the video and tell their parents. She knew that she doesn't like the sound of that idea, but it's definitely a good plan.

"Uh, Trip. How about we let my brother join in?" Taylor asked as Trip looked at her.

"Are you serious, babe?" Trip asked.

"Yep. I'm definitely serious." Taylor said.

Taylor turned to Oliver and winked at him seductively. "Alright, Oliver. I want you to join me and Trip. Just to let you know, this is only a one-time thing. Got it?"

"Deal." Oliver said.

Oliver walked over to Taylor's bed while he kicked off his shoes and removed some of his clothing, leaving him in only his white boxer briefs. He got on top of the bed as Taylor pushed Trip's boxers down, releasing his hard cock in the process. Oliver licked his lips from the sight of Trip's cock, seeing how big and thick he was, wondering if it will fit inside either Taylor or him.

"Your turn, Oliver. Lose the underwear." Taylor said.

"How about you take off my underwear for me?" Oliver asked.

Taylor nods her head as she hooked her fingers on the waistband of her younger brother's boxer briefs, pulling them down, letting her boyfriend get the view of her brother's erect seven-inch cock. Oliver was quite proud of the size of his cock. He looked at Trip's compared to his, his cock was a bit thicker and he was about eight inches. Oliver sat down, moving his hand down to his cock and starts stroking himself nice and slow while he watched Taylor and Trip. Trip lies down on the bed as Taylor climbed on top of him.

The blonde cutie began to place her wet kisses on his chest and down to his abs, using her tongue to lick around his belly button for a bit and kissed her way down to his cock. Taylor wraps her hand around Trip's cock, stroking him for a bit while teasing the tip of his cock with her tongue while Oliver watches. Taylor climbed on top of Trip and turned her body the other way to face his erect cock and her pussy is on his face. Trip began to push Taylor's panties to the side to reveal her shaved mound that was dripping wet with her arousal. Taylor leaned down to lap at the mushroom head tip of Trip's cock, swirling her tongue around it and flicking it. She began to moan softly as she felt his tongue lapping at her folds. Oliver groaned, stroking his cock some more from watching his sister and her boyfriend pleasuring each other in the 69 position. He was just dying to move over to them and start sharing Trip's cock with Taylor and finger him in the process while teasing his balls with his tongue and maybe rim him.

Taylor moaned as she licked Trip's cock, taking him in her warm, wet mouth and starts bobbing her head up and down as she sucked her boyfriend's cock, groaning around it with her eyes fixated on Oliver. She continued to watch Oliver masturbating while she's sucking on Trip's cock and cups his balls with her free hand. Trip moaned into Taylor's pussy and assaulted her clit with his tongue. The handsome teen learned that Taylor was always sensitive down there that she usually cums pretty quick after they had their first time together.

After watching the hot sight of his sister sucking on Trip's cock and Trip eating out Taylor, Oliver stops playing with himself and moved over to the sensual couple and spreads Trip's legs wide as Taylor stops sucking on his cock and watched what her brother was about to do. And then something inside possessed Oliver, he leaned down and stuck his tongue out and began to lick Trip's balls, shocking Taylor. Taylor watched as Oliver frantically lapped at her boyfriend's balls.

"Fuck, Oliver…" Trip moaned.

Taylor climbed off of Trip's face as she began to watch her brother and Trip. Trip leaned up and watched as Oliver lapped at his balls, then licked his way down to his puckered opening. The cute blonde decided to join her brother into pleasuring Trip, taking his cock back in her mouth and started blowing him. Trip groaned as Oliver rimmed him while Taylor alternated between blowing him and lapping at his balls. Oliver spits on Trip's tight asshole then ran his tongue up and down from his puckered hole to his balls, meeting Taylor's tongue with his. The two Otto siblings started making out with each other while they went down on Trip. Trip groaned as Oliver and Taylor flicked their tongues against his balls and each other.

"Fuck, that's so hot." Trip moaned.

Oliver went back to rimming Trip, smacking his ass while fucking his hole with his tongue. Trip tried not moan loudly, luckily Anna-Kat was a heavy sleeper. Taylor took a couple of inches of Trip's cock in her mouth, gagging on it as she starts deep-throating him. She kept her eyes fixated on Oliver, watching him bury his tongue deep inside Trip's ass.

"You like fucking my boyfriend's ass with your tongue, Oliver?" Taylor asked, stroking Trip some more.

Oliver stops tongue-fucking Trip's ass and starts teasing his hole with his finger and looked at Taylor. "Sit on his face, Taylor. Let him eat you out while you watch me fuck his ass with my fingers while he fucks my mouth."

Taylor nodded. The cute blonde straddled Trip's face as he leaned up and began to lick her dripping wet pussy. Taylor moaned softly as Trip kept working his tongue on her pussy lips, taking them in his mouth and starts sucking on them gently. Oliver began to spit on Trip's ass, slowly sliding a finger inside him. Trip groaned into Taylor's pussy as he felt her brother's finger inside his hole, moving it in and out of him nice and slow while he teased his hole with another finger.

"Suck his cock, Oliver." Taylor moaned.

Oliver grabbed Trip's cock with his free hand, taking him in his mouth as he began to suck on his thick member while he fingered him. Trip moaned as he continued to suck on Taylor's labia, spitting on her pussy again and continued to lick her. Taylor bucked her hips into Trip's face while moaning, rocking her hips into his face while he kept lapping away at her pussy.

"Oh, God. Trip!" Taylor moaned.

Trip gripped Taylor's thighs tightly as she rode his face. Taylor continued to grind her pussy against Trip's face, using her free hand to reach down to play with her clit. She moaned, watching Oliver bobbing his head up and down on his cock, his fingers moving rapidly in and out of his ass. Oliver looked at Taylor while he was sucking on Trip's cock as the handsome teen moaned, squirming his hips a bit.

"God, Oliver. You look so hot with my boyfriend's cock in your mouth." Taylor groaned.

Oliver eased Trip's cock from out of his mouth, teasing him by slapping his saliva-covered member against his tongue while he looked at Taylor, who was busy rubbing her clit and riding Trip's face while he ate her out.

"You look so gorgeous, Taylor. I bet that Trip enjoys the taste of your pussy." Oliver said, stroking Trip's cock while he fingered him.

"Mmm, yeah. Just so you know that I'm a lightweight. I can cum pretty much easily over how sensitive my clit is." Taylor said, smirking at Oliver.

"Dang. Even Gina doesn't cum that fast and Trip hasn't made you cum yet. Maybe he's bad at eating you out." Oliver teased.

Taylor rolled her eyes, moaning as she kept bucking her hips against Trip's face while he kept moving his tongue in and out of her pussy. Trip could feel Taylor's juices practically dripping out of her pussy while she rode his face, his hands were rocking the cute blonde back and forth on his tongue harder and faster as she moaned loudly. As Taylor moved herself on Trip's face while rubbing her clit, she kept moaning as she started to get closer to an orgasm. Oliver eased his fingers out of Trip's ass and moved over to Taylor, pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss and moved her hand away so he could play with her sensitive clit. Taylor whimpered into Oliver's mouth as she kissed him.

"Trip, I'm gonna cum!" Taylor cried out as she started came.

Her nectar squirts all over Trip's face as he licked up her juices while Taylor continued to kiss Oliver. Taylor breaks the kiss, trying to catch her breath and recover from her orgasm as Trip gave her pussy one last lick. The blonde cutie climbed off of Trip's face and laid down on the bed while Trip positions himself in front of Taylor while Oliver positions himself in front of Taylor's face.

"Trip, I want you to fuck me while I suck on Oliver's cock." Taylor said.

"Alright, babe." Trip said.

The handsome teen reached down in his jeans and pulled out a condom from his back pocket, opening the wrapper with his teeth and slipped the condom on his cock while Taylor grabbed Oliver's cock and gave the tip of his cock a teasing lick while Trip ran the tip of his cock up and down Taylor's wet slit for a bit and slowly eased his member into her.

"Fuck…" Trip groaned.

He began to move in and out of Taylor nice and slow, as the older Otto sibling sucked on the tip of her brother's cock before taking him in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down as she moaned around his cock. Oliver threw his head back and moaned while he ran his fingers through Taylor's blonde hair. Trip pushed his length deeper into Taylor, alternating from slow to hard thrusts. Trip began to watch as Taylor kept sucking of Oliver's cock before she starts lapping at his balls while Oliver strokes himself. Taylor returned to sucking as Oliver began to slowly fuck his sister's mouth. Trip kept thrusting in and out of Taylor harder and faster, his free hand reached down to her clit and starts rubbing her sensitive nub with his thumb while Oliver kept fucking Taylor's mouth.

Oliver stops fucking Taylor's mouth and lies down on the bed while Trip eased himself slowly out of Taylor's pussy as he watched her squat down over his cock and lowered herself down. The blonde Otto teen impaled herself on her younger brother's cock and began to move u and down, feeling Oliver's hands gripping her hips.

"Wow, Taylor. You're so tight." Oliver groaned.

As she was being fucked by Oliver, Trip leaned forward and started to lick Taylor's clit and found himself licking the underside of her brother's cock, enjoying the taste of Taylor's juices coating him. Oliver began to thrust in and out of Taylor, harder and faster as Taylor reached down to rub her clit. While he was thrusting harder and deeper inside his sister, Oliver moaned loudly as he felt himself closer and closer to his orgasm until he felt something touching his balls, it was Trip who was busy lapping away at his balls.

"God, Trip…" Oliver moaned as Trip latched his mouth onto one of his balls and starts sucking on it gently while swirling his tongue around it.

From fucking Taylor hard to Trip sucking and licking on his balls, this sent Oliver over the edge. He continued to fuck Taylor harder and deeper, feeling Taylor's inner walls clench tightly around his throbbing cock. Trip stop licking on Oliver's balls and began to lick Taylor's clit some more while stroking his cock furiously.

"Fuck. Oh, God. Taylor, I'm gonna fucking cum." Oliver moaned.

With a few more animalistic grunts, Oliver continued to give Taylor a few more hard thrusts with Taylor squirting all over his cock as she came. Trip stops licking Taylor's clit and watched as she pulled out and stood on her knees and bent over with Trip grabbing his cock and stroked it furiously while Oliver starts stroking himself while Taylor watches. Trip releases a loud moan as he shot his load all over Taylor's ass while Oliver came as well, shooting his load all over his abs. Taylor smirked as she saw Oliver's cum on his body as she leaned down and licked up his creamy white load while Trip rubs his cock against Taylor's ass, smearing his cum all over her while Taylor looks back at him and smirked at him.

"God, that was amazing babe." Trip said.

"I know. I really enjoyed what you and Oliver did to each other." Taylor smirked.

"You liked watching what I was doing to Trip?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Taylor nodded.

"Well, at least you got yourself some hot guy on guy action from me and Oliver." Trip smirked.

"How about another night?" Taylor asked.

Oliver looked at both Taylor and Trip. He couldn't believe that he actually had a threesome with the two of them. He just wished that he sent photos to Gina and Cooper.


End file.
